


Почти

by Akar



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, пре-то-чего-никогда-не-случится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Корво не было спокойно рядом с Даудом ни секунды, хуже. Он чувствовал себя дома. Кто виноват, что у них один дом.





	Почти

Корво почувствовал, уже спуская ноги с койки, упирая в каменный пол: что-то не так.

Внутри противно, знакомо тянуло.

Открывая дверь, Корво готов увидеть обрыв почти у порога, но оказался ослеплен бьющим в лицо солнцем. Он мотнул головой, промаргиваясь, приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком.

Сегодня вместо Бездны перед ним виноградник на краю нигде.

«Где-то рядом с Куллеро», — почему-то подумал Корво. Он никогда не был ни там, ни в окрестностях.

Ностальгия по дому накатила теплой волной, пока он неспешно бродил между посадками. Здесь, в отличие от Бездны, «бежать» не казалось жизненно важным.

Редкие опавшие с лоз ягоды лопались под подошвами сапогов.

— Ты рано, лорд-защитник. Вино пока выходит дерьмовое.

Дауд сидел на террасе, и Корво хотел бы сказать, что прятался в тенях. Правда была прозаичнее: он сам терял хватку.

Ложь.

Просто чувствовал шкурой: ему не угрожает ничего. Никто.

Просто сон.

Просто сон, и поэтому он не чувствовал злости, ржавой боли и пустоты, глядя на Дауда.

Дауд смотрел в ответ спокойно и прямо — почти не изменился, только на висках пробилась седина, — и черт знает, какие глаза у него были на самом деле, у Корво не было времени и желания разглядывать, но сейчас — серые-серые. Тивианская сталь и грозовое небо над Дануоллом.

Корво не было спокойно рядом с Даудом ни секунды, хуже. Он чувствовал себя дома. Что же. Кто виноват, что у них один дом.

Дауд выдохнул зазмеившийся в небо дым, стряхнул пепел с сигареты, подожженной секунды назад. Молча протянул Корво открытую коробку.

И Корво взял одну, кивнул, когда Дауд прикурил ему. Прислонился спиной к опорному столбу, почти чувствуя нагретое шершавое дерево сквозь ткань. Теплое дерево, тяжелый дым, от которого он отвык давным-давно, солнечный свет, которого так мало в Дануолле.

Почти реально.

***

Первую бутылку, упакованную с педантичной добросовестностью, Корво получил ровно через год. На этикетке, почти пустой, было всего два слова. Тем же почерком, что дневниковые записи из Затопленного Квартала.

_«Лорду-защитнику»._

Вино действительно было дерьмовое.


End file.
